


Endeavour prompt fills

by stepantrofimovic



Series: Crumbs [4]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepantrofimovic/pseuds/stepantrofimovic
Summary: What it says on the tin: a home for my Endeavour-related prompt fills, written for people on Tumblr. (More prompts for this fandom are always very appreciated.)





	Endeavour prompt fills

**Author's Note:**

> It has been brought to my attention that, while a mixed prompt collection such as [Crumbs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7485759/chapters/17013255) is very handy for me as a creator, the format is annoying to readers who are only interested in one ship or fandom -- plus it clutters the tags, especially for less-popular ships. For this reason, I'm starting a prompt series with one fic for each fandom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by **helveticaes** : 45: “Do you trust me?” – DeBryn/Morse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes from a short prompt night I did based on [this Tumblr prompt list](http://stepantrofimovic.tumblr.com/post/161208519113/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog).

“I just need to borrow this for a couple of hours, Doctor, I promise,” Morse insists, and Max could almost fool himself into thinking that he will say no if it weren’t for what follows.

“Do you trust me?” Morse asks. It’s as simple as those four words, and Max is done for.

Except it’s not as simple as that. Because Max has seen the glimmer of light in Morse’s eyes, the way they shine with the thrill of the chase, with knowing that the key to cornering the murderer they’ve been after for almost a month is here in Max’s hands. But he’s also got to see Morse grow increasingly frustrated with the need to prove himself (to whom, Max always wonders – Thursday, Bright, Jakes, his _father_ ) over the past weeks, as the murder remained unsolved, the crucial piece of evidence stubbornly missing.

The same piece of evidence that is most definitely not supposed to leave the morgue, not without CS Bright’s permission, at least. Or a serious breach of trust on Max’s side.

_Do you trust me._

The lad has timed this well. Once someone from Cowley Station picks up the evidence, there will be no way for Morse to get his hands on that notebook without getting one of his fellow agents in trouble. If it disappears from the Radcliffe, on the other hand, the only one risking disciplinary action is Morse himself. And Max, but his position is safe enough that this won’t get him fired. He thinks.

It’s really not that hard to keep up with Morse, at times.

He looks up at Morse’s face again, realising only then that his eyes had dropped to the notebook while he was thinking. The two of them are standing dangerously close, Max thinks. He can almost feel the feverish warmth that tinges Morse’s cheeks with red and makes the light in his eyes dance.

Max knows that the moment he hands him the notebook, Morse will be gone. _He would not stay for me to stand and gaze._ It’s always Housman that comes to mind, with Morse. How fitting.

 _Do you trust me._ He’s not asking it of Max, he’s asking it of Thursday and his father and maybe of that blonde girl in his past whose name Max doesn’t know, but never of him. Why should Morse ever ask that of him?

Max doesn’t say, _I do_. The question isn’t his to answer anyway. He simply places the notebook in Morse’s hands – careful, oh so careful, not to touch – and says, “I need this back before tonight”.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Morse says, and his eyes shine, and Max is done for, he just has to live with this for as long as Morse is around. Which won’t be long, of course, now that he’s got what he came for.

Morse doesn’t bolt, however. For a moment, he sort of vibrates in place, as if torn between running after his suspect and – something else.

“Thank you,” he says again, softer this time. Then he bends down, quick and awkward as he’s always been, and presses a feather-light kiss right at the corner of Max’s mouth. Only then he turns around and leaves the morgue, leaving a bewildered Max to stand next to the autopsy slab.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to send me a prompt, check out the [Prompts info](http://stepantrofimovic.tumblr.com/prompts) page on my Tumblr.


End file.
